<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fair Warning by DesertVixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331820">Fair Warning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen'>DesertVixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonny Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Sexual Tension, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gives Race fair warning...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Race Bannon/Jezebel Jade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fair Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/gifts">NervousAsexual</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Race Bannon,” Jade said in her silky drawl. “What do you want this time?’</p>
<p>“Now Jade, is that any way to talk to an old friend?”  He gave her a winning smile.</p>
<p>“You never call or write unless you need something.  Lucky for you my rates are…affordable.”</p>
<p>“No one’s better when it comes to finding information.”</p>
<p>She studied him for a long moment.  “What do you need to know?”</p>
<p>His answer made her whistle.  “I’ll get it for you somehow.  And Race?”</p>
<p>He turned.</p>
<p>“This time I will collect on my back pay.”</p>
<p>“Jade.  I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!  I enjoyed giving Jade some space.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>